Let me in
by Rustjacque
Summary: En el invierno de 1980 una serie de asesinatos atroces es cometido en los bosques a las afueras de Los Ángeles, las inocentes victimas resultan ser jóvenes de la Academia Beckerly Hall School. ¿Quién será el responsable de toda esta tragedia? Jori AU Participando en el reto # HalloweenFandomCrossover del grupo de Facebook Amo leer fics. Más información dentro del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! lectores de FF he decidido participar en el reto con una de mis películas favoritas de antaño, considero esto buen terror o suspenso, a diferencia del actual que prácticamente es solo gritos inesperados y efectos de cámara muy raros. Disfruten de este Jori AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Victorious ni Let me in me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

El mundo está lleno de actos horribles, de asesinatos, traiciones, infidelidades y abandonos; pero las personas parecían volverse cada vez más enfermas en aquel momento. David estaba seguro de eso...en dos semanas tan solo, se cometieron cuatro asesinatos, el modus operandi era el mismo.

Jóvenes de a lo mucho quince o dieciséis años aparecían degollados y con la sangre drenada en la espesura del bosque a las afueras de los Ángeles.

En un principio se consideró la participación de una secta satánica o de un asesino maniático sexual, todos los datos o registros que tenían, eran vagos testimonios de las personas que habían visto por última vez a las víctimas.

 _"llegó solo en su automóvil, compro un sándwich y se marchó..."_

 _"Era un joven humilde, siempre ayudaba hasta tarde a limpiar el local, luego se retiraba caminando a su hogar"_

Jóvenes que horas después en la oscuridad perpetua, aparecían tiñendo la blanca nieve de carmesí.

Algo era seguro, habían sido atacados en soledad y de forma violenta, la gran parte siempre tenía marcas de lucha...pero...no era suficiente para dictaminar algún sospechoso, nadie nunca vio algún sujeto merodeando y todos aseguraban que los chicos no tenían enemigos.

David Vega apretó los puños, llevaba años de ser comandante de la policía y jamás había escuchado un caso parecido.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del hospital...ni un solo sospechoso... hasta el accidente de hace unos momentos.

Hace tan solo dos horas un hombre no identificado había intentado un secuestro en el automóvil del joven estudiante André Harris, aunque el sospechoso no logro consumar el secuestro perdió el control del vehículo, volcándose fuera de la autopista, matando así a la víctima identificado como Robert Shapiro. Mientras que el atacante termino arrojándose acido al rostro para hacer imposible reconocerlo.

La tonada de Gymnopédie* desprendió a David de sus pensamientos, el número era el de su querida hija.

— ¿Tori? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —cuestionó con cierto cansancio, la respuesta tras la línea se hizo esperar hasta que una voz titubeo.

—Vaya, no era mentira después de todo… —comentó con sarcasmo la joven.— ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? Sabes. —Suspiró con pesadez— no es necesario que recuerdes mi cumpleaños; pero necesito saber si podrías prestarme algo de dinero.

Su padre trago áspero, David lo había olvidado y sentía un terrible pesar por ella. En realidad para Tori era común que algo así sucediera su padre tenía la terrible costumbre de olvidarla y no solamente a ella, a toda su familia.

—Tori…yo —intento justificarse él.

—No digas nada quieres, no es necesaria una excusa tonta la mayoría me las aprendí de memoria desde hace años. —Espeto— tengo dieciséis ya no creo tus mentiras tan fácilmente. —grito con tristeza, su voz pareció querer romper en llanto y no podía permitirse que su padre la escuchara sufriendo por su ausencia así que sin esperar respuesta colgó de forma violenta.

David miro el teléfono con amargura, era por esa y más razones que su esposa le hubiera pedido el divorcio, que ni siquiera pudiera acercarse a sus hijas y tuviera tan mala relación con su familia…aunque él sabía que años antes no era distinto.

La mayor parte de su vida se la dedico enteramente a su oficio dejando completamente de lado a esa familia, ya no conocía en lo más mínimo a sus hijas.

Trina Vega se había mudado a Canadá después de cumplir diecinueve y Tori no veía la hora para salir huyendo como su hermana.

Y a veces…los deseos pueden cumplirse…

El hospital permanecía en aquella paz incomoda, un silencio mortuorio que helaba la sangre…un silencio que se rompió de forma estrepitosa.

—¡Comandante David! —grito una joven enfermera de cabellera rubia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Una joven a preguntado por el sospechoso, dijo ser su hija…pero

—¿SU HIJA? ¿Dónde está ahora? —Cuestiono desesperado, podría ser una de las mejores pistas para el caso, hasta ahora el sospechoso estaba tan desfigurado que era imposible incluso, que abriera la boca para hablar.

—Ella salió corriendo era una simple jovencita, quizás de alrededor de dieciséis años, quizás menos. —respondía con más calma la mujer.— Pero…tenia los pies descalzos y parecían tener sangre…yo…

—Tranquilícese, la acompañare por un café y podrá contarme todo lo que recuerde de la joven en cuestión.

Ambos se disponían a tomar el ascensor cuando disparo la alarma del cuarto donde se encontraba el sospechoso.

David corrió tras la enfermera, lo que vieron quedo crudamente gravado en sus recuerdos.

El hombre se había suicidado arrojándose por la ventana del sexto piso, su cuerpo parecía una masa extraña tiñendo de rojo la nieve fuera del hospital.

—Santo cielo. —cubrió su boca evitando las arcadas que sentía por ver aquel deformado cadáver, volvió su vista a la cama observando una nota arrugada con letra casi ilegible; pudo distinguir la frase que decía…

"Lo siento Jade"…

—Enfermera creo que ya tenemos una pista…

* * *

 **NA: Hola, este es mi fic para participar en el reto :D espero les guste y creo que es fácil adivinar qué película es.**

 **Si les gusto dejen review.**

 **Para participar en el fic estas son las siguientes reglas:**

 **1\. Escoger una película, juego o serie de TV de terror (importante "de terror") y escribe un crossover con tu fandom.**  
 **2\. Todo tipo de fic está permitido, DRABBLE, ONESHOT, SHORTFIC, LONGFIC, lo que ustedes prefieran.**  
 **4\. Cualquier categoría funciona, así que si desean hacer una comedia, pueden hacerlo.**  
 **4\. Publicarlo del 15 al 31 de octubre del 2015, junto con el hashtag # HalloweenFandomCrossover dentro del SUMMARY y publicar el link en este grupo para que todos podamos leerlo. (grupo) Amo leer fics(Fem &Slash...y otros.) Si no son parte del grupo avisar por PM para saber de sus fics.**  
 **5\. Intentar en lo posible dejar review en los fics que lean. Apoyemos a los escritores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, se que dije que actualizaría ayer pero tuve dificultades.**

 **Disclaimer: Victorious ni Let me in me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Dos semanas antes de que los ataques comenzarán; Tori Vega se encontraba sentada en aquel solitario parque frente a su casa, anochecía y debido a las repentinas nevadas, helaba.

Aquel parque ahora era solo un recuerdo de lo que fue, pero mantenía aún, cientos de momentos con su padre.

Le abrumaba darse cuenta de que aquellos tiempos de familia feliz, se habían agotado desde que su padre era el nuevo comandante en jefe de la policía.

Claro que nadie esperaba que siendo el jefe se ausentará aún más de casa, pero aquel hombre que antaño veía como el héroe más grande, quería ser el héroe de toda la ciudad, con el tiempo Tori comenzó a creer que su padre ya ni siquiera estaba interesado en pasar tiempo con ella.

Trina su hermana mayor, comenzaba a planear su huida lejos de aquel hogar, un día sin más dejo una nota y desapareció sin decirle adiós a su hermana, ni un solo rastro de a dónde se dirigía.

Era la gota que necesitaba el vaso...

Su madre, Holly, decidió divorciarse ganando toda la patria potestad de la joven.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron, Holly gastaba la mayor parte de su dinero en alcohol y antidepresivos, provocando que la mayoría del tiempo la mujer permaneciera dopada en el sofá o en la cama.

Tori se sentía desolada, contaba los días y las horas con la esperanza de salir huyendo tal como lo hizo su hermana mayor.

La morena desenvolvió un paquete que escondía en su chamarra, era un Sándwich que compró de camino a casa, prefirió aquel frío aperitivo pues su madre la esperara últimamente con sobras de alguna comida chatarra y en el mejor de los casos, restos de pollo.

No pasaron menos de diez minutos para que pudiera escuchar a su madre llamarla repetidas ocasiones, boto la basura de lo que había comido y la oculto con un poco de nieve. Sabía perfectamente que su madre probablemente no imaginaba que su hija comía fuera de la casa, pero prevenirse no le parecía del todo mal.

—El clima es horrible y tu paseándote como si nada a estas horas. —Riño su madre, mientras la morena permanecía callada comiendo las frías sobras de algo que para nada tenía pinta de ser comida.

—Todo aquí es asqueroso y horrible…—susurró, el rostro de su madre comenzaba a tornarse rojo de la rabia por aquel comentario y Tori agradeció que el teléfono interrumpiera cualquier queja.

Los gritos de su madre sin embargo le hacían darse cuenta que a través de la línea se encontraba su padre. Ahora con el apetito completamente arruinado, la morena se encerraba en su habitación donde al menos podía escapar del agobiante mal humor de su madre.

El silencio de la noche siempre se encontraba ausente en aquella casa, por un lado aun podía escuchar la voz de su madre gritándole al teléfono.

Por otro se encontraban las voces, nada discretas de sus vecinos, los recién casados Cat Valentine una mujer delgada y linda de cabello rojo y Moose Cane alto y fornido de cabello rubio…a Tori le parecía torpe.

A Tori le parecían enigmáticas las personas que constantemente se mudaban por aquella zona, apagaba las luces de su cuarto y mediante un telescopio que años atrás había sido un regalo para observar las estrellas, se disponía a espiar las casas.

Los inquilinos de estas no eran para nada discretos; vociferaban entre riñas o disfrutaban de una vida diurna envidiable a ventanas abiertas, mientras que ella únicamente podía permanecer en aquella solitaria habitación. Tori solo tenía que poner su vista en el telescopio para presenciar todo en primera fila

Esta noche se presenciaba una de las batallas habituales entre Cat y Moose. La joven que vestía simplemente una camiseta y una pantaleta rabiaba de ira.

—Ya por favor…vuelve. —rogaba el joven de cabello rubio, esquivando con torpeza todas las cosas que su esposa decidía lanzarle.

—Suéltame, no quiero que me toques, me das asco. —gritaba cada vez más fuerte la mujer. Luego abrió una puerta y desapareció por está dejando al hombre derrotado en el sofá.

La morena cambio entonces la vista del telescopio a otra dirección, topándose con la ventana de Ryder Daniels un extraño muchacho que de vez en cuando se topaba en el parque, siempre parecía estar entrenando y mantenía un aura de pocos amigos.

Ahora como habitualmente hacia levantamiento de pesas y besaba sus propios músculos; a Tori los chicos le parecían tan engreídos y molestos. Volvió nuevamente a la ventana de la pareja para encontrarse con una imagen que le haría erizar la piel.

Cat se encontraba sobre las piernas de su esposo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras él plantaba besos desde su cuello hasta sus redondos pechos, ahora desnudos.

La morena trago con dificultad sin apartar la vista un segundo, y quizás habría presenciado todo lo que pudiese suceder en aquella habitación, de no ser por un pequeño auto de mudanza que a altas horas de la noche se estacionaba justo en la casa del frente junto al parque.

Tori movió rápidamente el telescopio, nadie se había mudado en siglos a esa casa, era horrenda y tétrica. Cuando diviso a uno de los ocupantes de aquel carro tuvo que despegarse de su telescopio y comprobar con sus propios ojos si su vista no la engañaba, acercándose lo más que pudo a la ventana.

Ahí estaba ella con el cabello más oscuro que hubiera visto y la piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía con ligereza sobre ella, ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo a lo mucho un pequeño chaleco negro.

¿Quién sería aquella joven?

Justo después de ella estaba un hombre mayor casi calvo el a diferencia de ella, estaba muy abrigado y con torpeza llevaba unas grandes cajas a la entrada de la vieja casa, ambos se introdujeron en ella y no volvió a verlos salir más, cansada de esperar ver a la chica nuevamente se derribó sobre su cama intentando dormir. Quien sabe quizás aquellas personas no habían sido más que una simple alucinación por el cansancio.

Por la mañana cuando el sol apenas dejaba filtrar sus rayos por la espesa oscuridad de la noche, salió con prisa de su casa para asumir que nada había sido un sueño pues la camioneta de mudanza estaba ahí.

Se acercó con cautela para observar bien aquella casa, ahora tenía todas las ventanas al exterior cubiertas con periódicos y cartones; con el frió que últimamente hacía, le pareció ridículo no comprar cortinas.

—¡Cat vamos déjame llevarte! —corría el rubio tras su esposa.

Esta pasaba de él mientras seguía su camino tambaleante entre los restos de la nevada de anoche.

La morena dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la parada de autobuses, si llegaba tarde a la academia su madre estaría insoportable por la tarde.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno antes que nada gracias por los Follows y Favs :D definitivamente espero terminar con este reto, no es un long fic pero tampoco es tan corto.**

 **La película "Let me in" tiene dos versiones, sinceramente mi favorita es la primera que es Sueca, pero yo conocí esta por la novela de terror original que estaba inspirada según su escritor "John Ajvide" en Carmilla de Sheridan le Fanu y bueno yo recientemente tenia un obsesión con ambas novelas es por ello que considere hacer este AU una mezcla de ambas espero la adaptación sea de su agrado.**

 **Andy L. Pain:** Esa era la intención que sonara simple de hecho esos asesinatos serán relatados en los próximos capítulos y xD obviamente no serán jóvenes tan "dulces" pero la gente siempre dice eso en las entrevistas policiales. Pues espero que disfrutes :D de mi fic este definitivamente no lo abandonare tanto. Gracias por tu review héroe.

 **AshleySophia:** u.u Siento que no puedas meter un reto, deberías intentar un drabble desde algún teléfono móvil, se que es horrible estar sin pc pero yo otros fics en momentos críticos me he visto en la necesidad de actualizar por un móvil, deberías considerarlo, en el grupo estarían encantados de leer algo para el reto :D. Sobre el fic espero que te siga gustando, el comienzo parecerá algo lento al menos por ahora.

 **arandiagrande:** La película es Let me in aunque insisto yo prefiero la novela xD pero como era cosa del reto que fuera una pelicula de terror, sobre tus predicciones acerca del fic espero no decepcionarte.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! antes que nada una disculpa, recientemente... hoy justamente sali de vacaciones ya solo debo ir a confirmar mis calificaciones y por ello no he logrado cumplir el reto, sin embargo ahora con todo el tiempo del mundo prometo terminarlo.**

 **Espero disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Victorious y Let me in no son propiedad mía.**

* * *

Las clases terminaban con la materia de natación, Tori la detestaba.

Llevaba dos años detestándola desde que conoció a Samantha Puckett, aquella joven rubia que presumía como nunca su cuerpo, yendo contra las habituales reglas del traje de baño completo, ella siempre prefería portar un bikini demasiado pequeño para cubrirla, ningún profesor la discutía pues sus padres daban la mayor parte de los ingresos económicos a la Academia Bekerley.

Era intocable…

A la morena le resultaba indigesto pues tan solo meses atrás habían sido mejores amigas y ahora se preguntaba cómo era capaz de creer amar a tal persona, había sido lo suficientemente "valiente" o estúpida para confesársele.

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo en mostrar su desagrado y pasar el resto de sus días denigrándola, humillándola y molestándola con su dueto de escoltas huecos de cerebro. Fawn Liebowitz y Carly Shay; par de leales sirvientes a la engreída chica… podría jurar que aquellas dos se podrían de tapetes solo para que Sam pudiera pasar.

Por suerte para la morena, también tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, su madre trabaja medio tiempo en una farmacia y debes en cuando dejaba sin cuidado las recetas médicas sobre la mesa. Únicamente tenía que tomarlas y llevarlas a la escuela para evitar entrar a ciertas clases, ella deseaba poder retirarse inmediatamente pero salir sin la autorización de un padre no era permitida; como no podía explicar su repentino "malestar" a su madre permanecía sentada en las gradas de la clase observando a la nada.

Una vez sonaba el timbre de salida ella huía como rayo a los casilleros donde se encontraban algunas de sus cosas… pero este día no podría desaparecer con tanta suerte…

—¿Disfrutas de vernos semi desnudas? —cuestionó la rubia y ante el silencio de la morena continuo—, ¿Por qué no entras a la clase entonces? —Se acercó amenazadoramente a ella que permanecía con la mirada baja y callada—. De seguro la vista desde las gradas te encanta maldita asquerosa.

Trono los dedos e inmediatamente tras de ella aparecieron su par de arpías, apresaron a Tori de los brazos con fuerza.

—Te hice una pregunta niña tonta o es que. ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro y con poco cuidado planto una dura bofetada en el rostro de la indefensa.

—Por favor… basta. —La morena cerró con fuerza los ojos, la mejilla le ardía y sabía perfectamente que le dejaría marca aquella bofetada. La frustración y la impotencia la consumían en rabia de no poder contra esas tres chicas.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? No logro oírte. —La rubia se alejó para dar un rápido vistazo al pasillo, las chicas de la clase permanecían entretenidas platicando con el profesor, nadie parecía interponerse entre su nefasto plan—. ¡Fawn!¡Taylor! no la dejen huir y síganme. —Tomo una toalla y se dirigió hacia los baños tras los casilleros.

No fue necesario meditarlo demasiado Tori estaba segura de saber que venía, ni siquiera servía gritar las descerebradas amigas de Sam le cubrían la boca.

Xxxxxxx

El agua de un retrete es helada, aún más en el invierno, pero Tori solo podía sentir como escapaban sus gritos a cada sumergida a la que era sometida por las chicas. Sus risas, sus insultos y las constantes humillaciones de las que era víctima; dolían más de los que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, en el pasado habían sido buenas amigas. ¿Cómo es capaz alguien de hacer tanto daño si alguna vez fue tu amigo?

La tortura no fue rápida, alrededor de unos 15 minutos la rubia disfruto de sumergirla una y otra vez, hasta que al fin el sonido de varios paso acercándose a los baños alerto a las jóvenes de que sus compañeras al fin se dignaban a cambiarse.

—Demonios se acabó la diversión por hoy. —se quejó Fawn. Arrojándole sin delicadeza la toalla—, Ni una sola palabra o la próxima será un minuto entero bajo el agua ¿escuchaste? —Sam tomó con violencia el rostro de Tori que aun recuperaba con dificultad el aire para sus pulmones.

La joven asintió temblando, las lágrimas reprimidas amenazaban con salir, pero no dejaría a ese grupo de bastardas ver su debilidad.

Y así sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento se marcharon dejándola arrodillada contra el retrete.

Cuando se sintió completamente sola libero aquel llanto y se levantó, termino de cambiarse.

Estaba frustrada...

No importaba que ella acusara a la rubia, el director siempre terminaba otorgándole una hoja de "castigo" que nunca cumplía y solo provocaba más rabia contra la morena.

Algunas chicas la compadecían pero se veían en la terrible amenaza de Sam.

—Cualquiera que sea su amiga recibirá los mismos tratos.

Como de costumbre después del horrible día, pasaba al local de los Oliver, donde vendían desde comestibles hasta herramientas, Beck el único hijo, era un estudiante de la academia Beckerly y en el pasado había sido un lindo amigo para Tori... estuvo enamorado de ella, pero a causa de dilemas económicos se vio en la necesidad de truncar sus estudios y apoyar el negocio familiar.

La morena no quería aprovecharse pero normalmente le obsequiaba bocadillos al verla y esa comida era oro comparado con las asquerosas sobras frías que la esperaban en casa.

—¡Hey Tori! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Su voz sonaba animada, pero aquella alegría apenas y motivaba a la joven.

—Nada que comentar, lo mismo de siempre… —suspiró fingiendo una sonrisa. Se acercó a la vitrina con el plan de pedir algo sencillo de comer, cuando una pequeña pero brillante navaja llamo su atención.

Él encogió sus hombros.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo sé que no debe ser fácil la vida en esta ciudad, ni en esa escuela. —susurró con complicidad—, Daria lo que fuera por ser causante de tu alegría.

—¿Cuál es el precio de esta navaja? —cuestionó ignorando totalmente la breve confesión.

La miro extrañado, ella insistió una vez más logrando al fin hacer entender al chico.

—¿Para qué quieres una navaja?

Tori guardó silencio e imito su gesto encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Bueno…—dijo inseguro—, cuesta $1 dólar pero te recomendaría que si quieres un abrelatas busques uno, las navajas no son juguetes Vic. —Bromeó mientras sacaba el utensilio y lo dejaba sobre la vitrina.

El comentario le había ofendido un poco ¿Qué sabia él? Absolutamente nada, no se podía sentir ni un poquito como ella. Saco un billete y lo colocó sobre el mostrador tomando la navaja, para retirarse sin decir más.

El camino a casa era tedioso y solitario, un sin fin de veces deseaba que en aquel trayecto algo en su desdichada vida cambiara absolutamente.

Cuando llegó, dejo la mochila y tomo un abrigo más grueso del que traía, su madre permanecía dormida en el sofá pero estaba tan ebria que apenas y se inmutó por los sonidos nada discretos que su hija realizaba al ingresar y salir por la puerta principal.

Su rutina de comer en el parque su dulce refugio estaba por comenzar.

Nadie la molestaba en aquella paz momentánea que tenía fuera de su casa, Tori siempre terminaba sentada en los rechinantes y oxidados columpios.

Con mucho cuidado busco en su bolsillo el pequeño objeto, una navaja simple de color gris, reluciente en la hoja de aluminio.

Extendió el filo y lo acercó a su dedo pero apenas y dio un ligero roce, brotó una gota de sangre de su pulgar.

—¿Qué haces? —Una voz lánguida interrumpió el silencio abruptamente.

La morena dio el salto de su vida, terminando estampada contra la nieve del suelo.

Se reincorporó adolorida.

—¿Qué demonios te pas... —Se quedó perpleja, la joven que estaba frente a ella tenía un aura inhumana, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Al parecer la chica frente suya desconocía que era el frio. Pues podía asegurar que estaban a 7 grados ahí fuera y sin embargo lo único que parecía dotar de calor a su aparición, era una cabellera azabache, un torso delgado apenas cubierto de una camiseta blanca y un chaleco gris que dejaba ver su piel blanca como las perlas casi más que las misma nieve que ligera caía alrededor suyo.

Tan pálida como si estuviera muerta...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz retumbó en el silencio de la noche, devolviendo a Tori a la realidad pues esa chica estaba más que viva.

—Y-Yo —evitó mirarla, su rostro era de una perfección horrorosa, era como una aparición inverosímil. No podía ser real.

Y aquellos ojos verdes platinados eran como dagas, carecían de brillo.

De pronto abandono su nerviosismo al darse cuenta. Ella era la chica que se mudó la noche anterior.

—¿U-ustedes llegaron ayer? —Su nerviosismo la traiciono un poco haciendo sonar su voz débil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —La joven de ojos verdes se acercó con lentitud.

—Y-yo vivo enfrente. —Señaló su casa acercándose lentamente también.

La joven detuvo sus pasos, su mirada se tornó vacía.

—Para que lo sepas tú y yo no podemos ser amigas. —Dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Tori en su perfecta y pacifica soledad.

La morena no estaba segura de que rayos acaba de pasar, pero en cuanto esa chica se marchó por donde vino sintió la opresión de su pecho desvanecerse sin ninguna dificultad.

Unos veinte minutos después de aquel sorpresivo encuentro desenvolvió el emparedado que le había dejado su madre. Gracias a su navaja no había podido comprar algo "aceptable" para comer esa noche.

Sin embargo el crujir de la puerta de la casa junto al parque volvió a inquietarla y erizarla, al girar su rostro esperaba ver nuevamente a la enigmática chica pero en su lugar se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente treinta o cuarenta años, con barba gruesa y anteojos de marco negro.

Intentaba con desesperación encender un cigarrillo, pero el viento de la noche le hacía más difícil aquella tarea. Llevaba una gabardina negra y un gorro a juego.

Tori volvió a sentir escalofrió, había algo en el aura de aquel sujeto que le provocaba desagrado.

Y al parecer aquel miedo envió señales al hombre que al fin fue consciente de su presencia. Tomo una enorme mochila que se encontraba a su lado y se alejó por la calle principal sin decir una sola palabra.

Definitivamente era tiempo de volver a casa, la noche se estaba tornando demasiado siniestra.

* * *

 **NA: Hey espero que el capitulo de hoy lo hayan disfrutado, al fin Tori se topa con Jade.**

 **Desde ahora aviso que no sera totalmente fiel a la película.**

 **MookieRoo:** ¡Hey! Como ya dije no seré fiel a la película en su totalidad, igualmente espero que la adaptación te llegue a gustar y lo prometido es deuda, con deseos de no perder el reino del mal aquí te traigo el capitulo nuevo. BTW xD lamento no haber completado el reto cuando debió ser.

 **Marilinn:** Actualización tardía lo siento, espero sea de tu agrado.


End file.
